Merits
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad and Erin have a plan to convince Bertrand breathers are alright. Erin/Bertrand.


**I don't own the characters, this would never be allowed on CBBC.**

 **I have no excuse for this one to be quite honest, I think at this point I should just accept I'm a little bit twisted and hope people enjoy my weird thoughts?**

 **I'm unsue, but I think this is only my second or third straight Vlad fic that isn't with Ingrid. And my ONLY straight Bertrand fic... I may need serious help. Or I just like slash fic too much...**

-YD-

 _"You can't let her go, she's a breather!"_

 _"I know."_

 _"You know?"_

 _"Yes, and I don't care which means you don't care either!"_

Vlad knew Bertrand was teetering on the edge of something bad. It was difficult to tell that Bertrand was a half fang himself, given how he reacted to Erin before he found out she was human. He and Erin were discussing how best to bring Bertrand on side, and Erin had suggested something... interesting. Vlad would never have suggested it, but he couldn't deny her idea had merit for converting someone to the values of humans. His father clearly already knew it, and Vlad had been lost the first time they made love, her burning heat on his cool skin was mind-altering. The question was how to convince Bertrand to go along with it now.

Erin spritzed her stasis spray on, suppressing her human outward signs. Vlad slid his hand between her thighs, sharing a pleasured groan as he felt her still warm and wet in spite of the spray. "Are you sure about this?" Erin nodded, and Vlad thought he should be feeling jealous rather than excited at the idea of his girlfriend seducing his tutor. Her hand squeezed at his erection, smirking at his reaction to their plan. "Come on, your father is off at the school and Ingrid's at therapy. We won't get a better chance not to get caught." Erin grabbed his hand, leading him down to the training room Bertrand was generally found in. Vlad was certain if he had a heartbeat, it would be racing right now as they found Bertrand meditating.

He turned to them soon enough, fangs dropping at the sight of Erin in spite of her blocking out her scent and heartbeat. "Now now Bertrand, we're here to offer you something better than a minutes revenge." His tutors face was creased in confusion, and Vlad let go of Erin's hand and pushed her towards Bertrand slightly. Erin looked amazing in the sleek black vest and slim fitting jeans, complimenting her pale skin and blonde hair. Vlad enjoyed the sight for a moment before fixing Bertrand with a solid stare, reminding him he'd be dusted in a second if he tried to hurt Erin. Erin sauntered over to Bertrand like she had no reason to be concerned, invading his personal space in a way that made Vlad's body hum with arousal as he watched. Bertrand was still looking at them in confusion, eyes darting between Erin and Vlad as he tried to process what was going on.

"We decided you might need a lesson on the... merits of having humans around other than as dinner. Well, Erin did, I'm just here to watch the fun!" Vlad smirked at the shock on his tutors face, certain he'd never rendered the older man speechless before. Erin had clearly decided that talking was overrated and gone straight for the end game, her slim fingers resting against Bertrand's belt. The older vampire jumped at the contact, and Vlad wondered if he could feel the lingering heat on her skin. "I'm not sure I understand. I'm fairly certain you know exactly how I feel about breathers, what do you hope to accomplish?" Vlad winked cheekily, knowing Bertrand hated it. "Well, I'm hoping to accomplish many things. Right now, my girlfriend there is hoping to accomplish getting you naked. So I'd strip if I were you, it makes things easier."

* * *

Bertrand was... flabbergasted. The Chosen One was harbouring a breather, passing her off as a half fang and still dating her. It was ridiculous, he was supposed to be their leader, not messing around playing with his food and refusing to train his powers properly. And said breather girlfriend was smiling up at him in this moment, hand resting on his belt in an obvious attempt at seduction. Vlad was watching them both, dilated pupils and smirking face speaking of his arousal at the sight. When Vlad suggested he 'strip', his first instinct was to comply with Vlad's wishes, his obedience to the Chosen One ingrained after so long searching. His rational mind kicked in though, realising Vlad was essentially offering his girlfriend to him as though Bertrand hadn't made it perfectly clear he'd like to drain her dry and burn the corpse.

The teens didn't seem to be backing down, and Vlad's dark and lust-filled eyes were still locked on them. Bertrand looked down to where Erin was invading his personal space, and against his will admired her pale skin contrasted against the black vest she was wearing. It hadn't been too difficult to accept her as a half fang with her snow-white complexion, though he now knew she used stasis spray to hide what she was. And right now her cheeks were flushed slightly, and they hadn't been before so it wasn't artificial this time. Knowing what to look for now, he could see the rise and fall of her chest, and he was ashamed to realise he was following the curve of her breasts as he did so. Tearing his eyes away, he saw laughter in Vlad's gaze now. "So Bertrand, are you game?"

Erin's heated touch slid further up then, fingers ghosting over the buttons of his military-style coat. Feeling his throat dry, Bertrand nodded dumbly, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to but not sure he cared at this point. Slim fingers tugged at his jacket, the buttons barely having come free before it was pushed from his shoulders. Vlad's eyes were still laughing as he flitted around and picked up the coat, laying it on the table carefully and repeating the motion as Bertrand's chest bared beneath his waistcoat. Warm trails were traced down his torso, lingering over old scars and the lines of his muscles. His body seemed to wake up to what was going on and Bertrand could feel his cock stirring at the teasing touches and lithe body against his. Vlad came up behind Erin then, and Bertrand thought they'd finally come to their senses.

Vlad's hands slipped under Erin's vest and the human girl gasped at his cool touch, turning her head to kiss the young vampire for a moment. Bertrand would never admit to shamelessly watching them, his eyes following Erin's top as Vlad pulled it up and over her head. His pale hands cupped her bare breasts, and Erin arched back into her boyfriend at the touch. Erin's hands moved to his waist, her slender hands fumbling with his belt and zipper. "Vlad, while I don't wish to be demanding, I don't really... swing your way, as the breathers say." Vlad had torn his mouth away from Erin's shoulder then, grinning like he wasn't currently involved in something against vampire law. "Neither do I, my attraction to you is solely as someone to please my gorgeous girlfriend here. Now get to it tutor, I want to see your best work." Vlad pressed a final kiss to Erin's mouth before backing away and sitting down at the table, his smirk still edging towards insolent as he used a phrase Bertrand often did during training.

Erin had smiled up at him demurely, looking far more innocent than a half naked human currently grasping his erection through his trousers should. His hips bucked into the touch involuntarily, and Erin's expression changed to victorious. The last threads of his control snapped, and Bertrand leaned down to lock lips with the human before him. Her mouth was hot, fire burning from the contact and he lifted her to lay across the table, catching Vlad move his chair for a better view as he sucked at the pulse in her neck. Erin hadn't used much stasis spray, it was wearing off and he could smell her, fruity and sensual as her heartbeat raced beneath his tongue. She was moaning beneath him, warm hands grasping at his muscled arms as her pale body arched into his touch. Bertrand felt her hands slide down his back, pushing at his loosened trousers until they fell and he kicked them away before reaching down to tug at her jeans. They were tight fitting and he had to lose the taste of her skin to pull them away with a growl.

As soon as she was bare beneath him, Bertrand remembered their audience. He and Erin both looked over to Vlad, who was openly palming his own erection as he watched. He nodded at them both, and Bertrand remembered he wanted "his best work". Ducking his head, he traced a cool tongue over Erin's chest, sucking at her hardened nipples and slipping a hand between her thighs. The heat of her body seemed to center here, and she burned against him as he slid his fingers through her slick arousal and rubbed over her clitoris. Vlad tapped his shoulder then, and Bertrand had to drag himself away from the mind-blowing feel of her to turn around. Vlad was holding out a foil square that Bertrand recognised as breather contraception, and Erin smirked between them before reaching up to take it, tearing it open and leaning down to roll it over Bertrand's erection. Vlad returned to his seat then, and Erin lay back and wrapped her legs around his to pull him closer, his tip brushing against the heat and slick wet hole waiting for him.

Bertrand could feel his fangs against his lip, and had to fight the urge to latch on to the bruises along her pale throat again. Focusing on his other desire, he grasped the base of his cock and pressed harder against her, feeling the heat envelop him as he slid inside her. He couldn't hold back the sounds of pleasure, the tight grip of her body burning him even through the latex sheath on his cock. Her pale legs wrapped around him then, holding him tighter against her. Wrapping his hands around her hips, he gave an experimental thrust. It had been a while since he was last with a woman, such desires falling secondary to finding blood or Vlad. Erin exhaled breathy sounds of pleasure as he moved, her own hips rising to meet his as he thrusted again. It was hard to pull out, the loss of heat acute and he drove into her harder. Her eyes were locked on Vlad, who he could hear from the rough sound of skin on skin was actually pleasuring himself to the sight of Bertrand inside his girlfriend. She clenched aroud him then, squeezing his cock harder and he broke, barely hanging on to the knowledge she was breakable and human as he fucked her. Her body kept meeting his though, and her sounds of pleasure grew in volume and pitch as her body tightened around him. Feeling the curl of pleasure build, he knew he was close to climax but as a gentleman, the lady should also come. He saw the bruises on her hips from his tight grip as his hand slid down, fingers rubbing over her clitoris again until she trembled and climaxed beneath him.

The fluttering muscles around his cock was too much and he let the heat take him, the pleasure overriding his desire to bite down on her neck as he quaked and spilled inside her. A whine of pleasure and the sound of fluid hitting the floor nearby told him Vlad had joined the realm of the satisfied. Bertrand pulled out shakily, rolling the sticky rubber off his cock and burning it out of existence as though he could erase his loss of control. He heard Vlad zipping up his jeans, then the young vampire was coming over and smiling at the human still shaking on the table. "So, how was he?" Erin had only laughed in reply, a hearty giggle as Vlad helped her sit up and pull her clothes on. Bertrand hastily followed suit, climbing back into his trousers and waistcoat in a blink. "So, think we've convinced you Bertrand?" Vlad's pale fingers were tracing the bruises on Erin's neck gently, no hint of jealousy or anger in his eyes. Erin leaned against her boyfriend then, winking up at Bertrand.

"If not, let us know. We can always try to convince you some more."

-YD-

 **If you want a specific oneshot, you're welcome to request it via review or PM! :)**


End file.
